


The Warmest Place To Be

by todorokisses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, YURIO IS THEIR SON, domestic AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokisses/pseuds/todorokisses
Summary: Cat hybrid Yuuri and human Viktor are in search for their kitten in hiding.





	The Warmest Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

> just a trial fic which rly sucks.

 “Viktor, did you see Yurio?”

With his tail wagging on air and his lips sporting a pout that makes him cuter than what he already is, Yuuri turns his head from left to right then from back to his front, looking for their son.

Viktor, a pure human, on the other hand, is reading the newspaper for the latest sports news when his ears perk up, hearing his cat hybrid husband talking to him.  He looks up to meet his husband’s searching eyes.

“Yurio? Why? Maybe he’s in his room?” Viktor closes the newspaper and settles it on the side table, eyebrows raised.

“He’s not there,” Yuuri clicks his tongue, “It’s time for him to take a bath. Where did our Yurio hide this time?” Worry drips in his tone.

“Oh it’s his bath time. Honey you should have told me earlier. I will help you bathe him,” he rises from his seat, eyes darting around the silent house they live.

“Honey, I can take care of him alone.” Yuuri holds around Viktor’s arm firmly as he steps closer to him, sniffing the air for their son’s smell. “I can’t locate him. He probably used the powder again to hide his smell.”

With a sigh, Viktor responds with a comforting smile, “You know our Yuratchka. He’ll do anything to escape from baths. But I’ll help you, hm? We’ll bath him together.”

Yuuri replies with a firm nod and looks around the house again for the second time around. “Where would he hide?” his tail wags and wraps around Viktor’s waist, hand also wrapping around his husband's strong arm.

“Let’s look under the table.” Viktor takes a step, an arm around Yuuri’s waist, but Yuuri tugs on his arm shaking his head. His ears flatten.

“I looked there earlier, but our baby is not there.”

“Where he would hide then?”

“I don’t know. I looked around all the possible places where he can be. Like before. But he’s not anywhere he might be.”

Viktor racks his brain for possible hiding spots around the house. Their five year old cat hybrid child is really good at hiding and he has proved it two weeks ago when he tried to escape his bathing time from Yuuri. Last few days, Yurio hid in the attic, he hid inside a box in the attic, he hid under his bed, he hid at the yard behind a rose bush and from all the places Viktor will never thought Yurio will ever use as his hiding spot. The boy had even fit himself inside a plastic storage box one time that it took Viktor almost two hours of looking for him.

When a spark of an idea crosses his mind and he deems it probable as a good hiding spot, Viktor turns to Yuuri and flashes him a grin, “I think I know now where our kitty is.”

“Where?”

“Follow me.”

Viktor holds Yuuri’s hand tightly as he leads his husband upstairs to their room.

“Honey, I think Yurio isn’t here.” Yuuri supposes, but Viktor has his hands on the knob already.

“We just need to try and see.” Viktor tells and Yuuri nods quietly beside him and steps inside their bedroom.

Their sunny yellow curtains blowing from the breeze outside their house greets them, along with the silence only saved by the rustling of leaves from the trees at the back of their house.

Viktor gradually removes his hand from Yuuri’s and steps towards their bed and crouches down to look under the bed for Yurio.

“Is he there?” Yuuri asks, his deep voice resonating inside the room, but he receives a shake of a head from his husband.

“He isn’t here,” Viktor enunciates carefully, not until, his eyes dart over their huge cabinet and an assumption pops in his head just by looking at it.

“Honey?”

Viktor straightens up and moves to the cabinet. He stands right in front of it, unguarded.

“Do you think he’s there?” Yuuri asks in an audible whisper.

Not answering, Viktor brings his two hands on the wooden handles of their dresser and flings it open.

Right there inside, just as he thought, behind their dress shirts sits their son, hugging his knees closely, eyes rounding cutely in surprise from getting found. His perky ears twitch and his cheeks are both tainted red from getting caught. Yurio looks so scared and vulnerable. But cute at the same time despite the guilty expression marring his baby face.

“Yurio, we’ve been looking for you.” Viktor says as nicer as he can manage.

“Papa, don’t get mad at me,” Yurio pleads. “Please Papa. Yurio doesn’t like cold water.” his eyes are watery, tears are threatening to fall.

Viktor and Yuuri exchange glances, before turning back to their son.

“Oh baby, come here to  _Papa_.” Yuuri spreads out his arms to welcome their son for a hug, but Yurio stays glued on his spot, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to take a bath. I hate cold water.” Yurio shakes his head vigorously, burrowing his head on his knees.

“Baby, we will not hurt you, but you have to take a bath, because you have to.” Viktor tries to get his son out of the dresser by pulling up a soft smile and reaching out his hands for Yurio to take. But Yuuri has already taken a step in front of him and has leaned closer inside the dresser with his arms wrapping around his son. His tail is curving upwards and Viktor steps aside to make a room for his husband’s cute tail and opts to watch the two instead. His chest gets filled with warmth just by seeing the two people he loves the most have their arms wrapped around each other.

“Baby, the cold won’t hurt you. The water is warm. I won’t leave you there in the cold. I promise I’ll wash you very quick. Just please, let’s take a bath. You’ll smell like a rotten pizza if you don’t go to bath, do you want that?” Yuuri tries very hard to convince his son that he’ll be just fine getting soaked by water. It’s been two weeks since he keeps repeating the same lines which effectively convince Yurio to obey. Yuuri actually wants to put this to an end—the persuading. Yuuri has told himself before that if Yurio would pull up this excuse by hiding everyday, he'll be understanding and be considerate to his son, and that he wouldn't mind persuading his son until he learns to trust them that the cold won't do him any harm.

Yurio turns to Yuuri, fluttering his long lashes cutely. “Papa? Will you cuddle me later then?” he turns his head to Viktor next, “Can you both cuddle me after, to make me warm?”

Viktor feels like he’s melting in a puddle of goo, looking at his very  _very_  cute son, begging for a cuddle right after his bath. And who could just say no to his baby hybrid right?

“We will cuddle you after you take your bath, that’s a promise. Right Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s smiles gently, nodding in affirmation before coaxing his son to step out of the dresser. “We will. So come out there now buddy, we have to take you to bath.”

Swayed by the words his parents have promised, Yurio finally gets out of the dresser to hold his father’s hand. Yuuri laces his fingers with the small ones and smiles. Yurio’s tail sways back and forth from glee, his ears aren’t slumped anymore.

“Papa?” Yurio speaks and he tugs on Viktor’s fingers too to entwine his hand with him.  “Cuddle with me everyday, okay?”

Viktor and Yuuri exchange smiles to each other before turning to their son, nodding in promise.

“Anytime Yurio.” Viktor says. His grin pulls up a wide smile on Yurio’s face.

“Anytime.” Yuuri parrots and together, as a family, they walk out of the room to go to the bathroom and get their little bundle of joy showered.

 

On bed, little Yurio is sandwiched by his two loving fathers, arms wrapped around his small body with loving smiles given to him that he wants to receive every day. Yurio couldn’t ask for more but cuddles every after his bath. And maybe from now on, he can get used to the cold after bath time if it means there will be cuddles right after to make him warm. The warmest.


End file.
